ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Omega Omnitrix
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ben 10: Omnitrix Unleashed page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Batking30 (Talk) 20:48, 28 May 2010 Remember to follow these basic rules: *Tell us who you are by please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing --~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_201003.1/skins/common/images/button_sig.png button. *Don't edit the user page of another user. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. May I May I edit your Omnitrix Unleashed Artical? ::I really wish you had asked first. For now, I'm going to say no, at least until I get the plot and characters finalized. Maybe we can come back and talk about ideas for the series together later. Please do not make any more changes to my article until I give you the green light. If you have any ideas, you are welcome to bring them up here. - Omega Omnitrix 01:16, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Well Actually I already made 2 episodes so please look at those and the other edits so far and then see. ::While I do appreciate how you're sticking to my themes, etc., I'm not too huge a fan of some of your ideas, but they are good enough that we could make great things together if we combined our ideas and talked about them first before putting them on the Wiki. I all ready had an idea for the first episode. - Omega Omnitrix 01:24, May 29, 2010 (UTC) What is it the title says it ::You don't need to create new topics for each new discussion, you know. Also, please sign your posts. Anyways, the plot can be found below : :::*The creator of Sumo Slammers in Japan is upset because he's running out of business. But he knows of Ben Tennyson, and decides to regain his fans by mass-producing the Omnitrix for everyone to use. The man takes several aliens captive to perform illegal and life-threatening experiments upon them before being stopped by Ben. ::That's one idea. The other I had was : :::*The emperor of Japan goes missing and is replaced by a cruel man that seeks to bury Japan in the lava of Mount Fuji by making it erupt. Ben is later forced to fight off the villain, the man taking in the form of an immense dragon before being defeated. ::I don't really like either of these ideas, but hey, it's a start. - Omega Omnitrix 01:33, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Cool ones i once had an idea that animo stole some dna from the omnitrix and started selling mini omnitrixs. -Time to Go Ultimate 01:36, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Batking30 ::Thanks. Well, I'm going to write up what Air Fare looks like and go draw him. Hopefully he should be done by the end of the weekend. - Omega Omnitrix 01:38, May 29, 2010 (UTC) hey can i create some aliens for you and u give them the backround how he got them waht they look like powers and first appearence? ::I don't mind if you do so, but bring the ideas up on a talk page, not an actual article first. I want to see what I can do on my own, as well. - Omega Omnitrix 01:41, May 29, 2010 (UTC) how about Ultimate Air Fare? ::There may just be an Ultimate Air Fare someday. Just not yet. - Omega Omnitrix 01:47, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Mod Try and get 400 edits and u can become a mod! ::Should be a sinch! Thankies :D - Omega Omnitrix 01:47, May 29, 2010 (UTC) While U have not been on 4 a while User_ Talk:Batking30 Ben is Missing A New Hero Must Arise. 00:57, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Art Request Why thank you! ^w^ I would be happy to do something for you, as long as its not too complicated. What would you like? --Binkatong Unfortunately I'm limiting it to one request per person at the moment. (I should probably put that on the request page...) I'm sorry about that. >.>; But I'd be happy to do any one of them. Which do you want drawn the most? Okay, what does he look like? --Binkatong 01:07, December 12, 2010 (UTC) -rubs hands together, evil plotting- Oh ho ho, this shall be fun. >3 I have an idea~ May I come up with a few of his powers as well? ...yeah I don't think I would be able to do all that ever. @.@ I've got my own stuff to work on as well. Plus I can never draw Ben or Gwen or Kevin right. -sigh- --Binkatong 02:19, December 12, 2010 (UTC) To be honest, I haven't started it yet. XDDD I'll get to it soon though. School. Yeah. Haven't been able to edit stuff much at all lately. --Binkatong 20:51, December 14, 2010 (UTC) 2 things 1.It has been a while plz check out Sonorosian Adventures 2.Also I might get photoshop 4 christmas. User_ Talk:Batking30 Sound Wave and Atomix are Looking! 23:54, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Final Big Chill I have the lineart for Final Big Chill done, and hopefully I'll have the colored picture done and ready by the end of the day. ^w^ --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 18:26, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Final Big Chill ...oh yeah. Heh, about that... Well, let's just say that since I made the lineart more than a week ago and I didn't get a chance to color it, and have improved in my art since then, I now think that it stinks and will refuse to post it because I'm ashamed that I ever drew it. >.<; So yeah, I'll end up redrawing it soon now that I know you're still around. :D But my photoshop situation still isn't looking good, so it'll be a while before I can do any art. --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 21:33, February 1, 2011 (UTC)